


Twenty-Five Years Selfie

by lightspire



Category: due South
Genre: Anniversary, Fanart, Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire
Summary: Ben and Ray renew their wedding vows on a beach in British Columbia.





	Twenty-Five Years Selfie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twenty-Five Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056632) by [lightspire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire). 
  * Inspired by [Forty-Five Years (Fraser/RayK due South fanvid)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085849) by [GallifreyWizard (lightspire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/GallifreyWizard), [lightspire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire). 



> A complementary fan art to the story Twenty-Five Years (lightspire) and the fanvid Forty-Five Years (GallifreyWizard). 
> 
> Created for the CKR Flower Crown Day 2019 challenge because boutonnieres are pretty.

Ben and Ray celebrate their anniversary and renew their wedding vows on a beach in British Columbia, Canada.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162935775@N03/31754207397/in/album-72157699164464790/)


End file.
